Ardiente Peligro
by Poop-coorn
Summary: La venganza es capaz de hacer despertar el infierno en vida. Lástima que nadie le dijo que no siempre tendría la felicidad con esto, ni mucho menos que perdería al amor de su vida al intentarlo. Ranma sabia que enamorarse de ella sería como cavar su propia tumba pero no podía evitar querer sentir aquel ardiente peligro que Akane representaba
1. Prólogo: En el infierno

_**Antes de leer:**_

➫ _Esta historia contiene lenguaje inapropiado y escenas sexuales que no son apropiadas para todo público._

➫ _Esto es un universo alternativo_

* * *

**_Frío_**

_El principio del fin_

_Ella estaba presente el día en el que estaba a punto de ser ejecutado. _

_Nunca hizo nada para evitarlo. _

Y ahora que estoy a punto de morir… Me gustaría decirte que nunca quise hacerte daño

En estos instantes me es inevitable no pensar en el tiempo de mi niñez. En donde todo fue mejor, en donde ni la rabia o la venganza me consumía a tal punto de dejarme como un loco desquiciado. Puedo imaginar que, al ser apenas un niño siempre veía lejanos los días de oscuridad y no le prestaba demasiada atención a nada de lo que me pasaba a mi alrededor, me dedicaba a vivir el momento sin pensar en la consecuencia de mis actos. Era más feliz en la ignorancia de la juventud que en la cruda realidad de la adultez. Y aunque estaba siendo muy inmaduro por lo menos no vivía despreciándome cada cinco minutos por todo lo que decía o hacía; Incluso al ser un simple niño de dieciséis años no me preocupaba tanto por el mundo a mi alrededor, no le dedicaba atención a las chicas que, en ese tiempo eran mis novias y mucho menos pensaba en tener un sustento para el futuro, solo disfrutaba. Tal vez ese fue mi gran error, crecer, ver la vida como realmente es y desarrollar lazos con gente quien no me convenía, mantener relaciones que van más allá de una noche pero sobre todo haber deseado vivir un poco más para tener una familia ¿Amor? Tal vez eso fue lo que me cambio, lo que hizo que por fin le viera sentido a mi existencia y empezar a disfrutar los días que pasaban, entusiasmarme con declaraciones tímidas e incluso pensar toda la noche en una persona en específico, incluso le llegue a regalar la sortija de mi madre sin embargo eso ya no importa más. No le veo futuro a mi vida porque voy a morir, lo sé al tener una pistola apuntándome directamente a la cabeza mientras la persona que me esta condenando me dice palabras soeces "Perra" "Puto" "Idiota"

Ahora que lo recuerdo, durante toda mi vida el número cinco siempre fue mi favorito por razones totalmente triviales, fue una gran ironía pensar que el quinto día de Mayo sería la fecha de mi muerte. Después de todo al final no quedaba confianza en nada, el mundo me daba la espalda demostrando una vez más que nadie estaba conmigo en esos momentos, ni siquiera algo tan estúpido como un simple día.

Y es que ahora que lo pienso ¿Alguna vez podía tener asegurado algo? Todo parecía aparecer como una burbuja e irse de manera tan breve que no me daba ni la oportunidad de aprovecharlo. No puedo negar que he sentido felicidad durante estos años llenos de acción en mi vida pero aún con todo eso no me siento realmente satisfecho por lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

¡Mírame hijo de puta! — exclamó mi "homicida" sin embargo no puedo acatar a sus deseos — ¡Saotome te he dicho que muevas tus putos ojos a mi cara! — ordena de nuevo juntando más la boca del arma con mi sien—. ¡Hazme caso si quieres que tu miserable vida dure por lo menos unos minutos más, perra!

Sentí el miedo calar en lo más fondo de cada uno de mis huesos, paralizando incluso mi respiración. No tenía fuerzas ni para poder seguirme manteniéndome estático; Tenía ganas de desmayarme, quería que todo esa maldita pesadilla acabara de una vez. Un dolor agudo se acomodó en la garganta incapacitándome de todas las formas posibles. Me sentía como el pedazo de basura que era y aunque me costara admitirlo me merecía toda esa mierda e incluso más.

—No puedo Akane


	2. Alguien mejor que yo

**1- Verdadera Confesión**

* * *

_Y aún con toda la desgracia que me hiciste pasar no soy capaz de hacerte daño_

_El otoño había llegado junto con un viento tan pacífico que le ondulaba de forma leve su vestido. Era su estación favorita, sin embargo también la que mas malos recuerdos le había traído; no por nada las desgracias estaban ahí presentes. Akane suspiró, no aguantaba simplemente tener que soportar más cosas malas en esta época, especialmente cuando era la que más tranquilidad le traía._

_En un acto reflejo comenzó a acercar aún mas el arma a la cabeza de su ¿amante? ¿empleado? ¿idiota? ni siquiera podía asegurar lo que eran, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, reprimiendo su corazón para no salir llorando en ese mismo instante por el cariño tan grande que había tenido durante todos esos años. Ella se había enamorado pero Ranma era tan hijo de puta que no le importaron sus sentimientos como para tomarla en cuenta._

_—Quiero saberlo todo, deseo que me digas como es que llegaste a este punto. Tal vez pueda perdonarte la vida, pero no es algo que asegurar__— dijo, con el corazón desbocado y los ojos totalmente cristalizados__—. ¡Te dije que hables!__—_

_No obtuvo respuesta durante un tiempo que incluso llegó a creer que él no le había escuchado sin embargo cuando nuevamente estaba por repetir la orden anterior Ranma se alzó lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. Los tenía completamente rojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus hombros, sin embargo y aún con todo eso era capaz de seguir manteniendo su cordura intacta._

_—Esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas, te lo contaré desde el inicio..._

* * *

_Tú estas loca, tú no deberías pensarlo, tú definitivamente no deberías desearlo. _

_Te miró, con tu cara completamente sonrojada y tus ojos cafés alumbrados por la luz del atardecer, dandote un aspecto tranquilo, sumiso, hermoso. Eres linda, debo admitirlo, sin embargo tú nunca seras para mí. _

_—Te amo, Ranma__— susurraste, al notar que no te había respondido__— Eres el mejor para mi, amo cada detalle, cada imperfección de ti. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo _

_Nunca pasará, jamás podrá funcionar. Yo no te amo, definitivamente no lo hago, nunca he sentido aprecio por ti. Todas las veces que soñé contigo no podían ser más que recordatorios de lo fea que eres, de lo jodidamente tierna que puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres_

_—Eres el __"Amor de mi vida" _

_Oh cariño, no sabes con quien te has metido_

_Y es que solo soy un horrible zorro que planea tentarte para al final cazarte y comerte. Tú no debes enamorarte de mi_

_Eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo_

_Tú mereces a alguien menos jodido y más dispuesto a hacerte feliz, tú no podrás vivir contenta a mi lado, soy demasiado egoísta como para dejar mis sueños y esperanzas_

_por ti..._

_—Yo no te amo, jamás lo haré. Eres ridícula niña, deja de decir estupideces_

* * *

**Hola a todos uwu **

Les agradezco que hayan comentado el capítulo anterior sin embargo quiero aclarar algunas cosas, este capítulo sucede antes de lo que pasó en el prólogo como una forma de explicar de mejor forma la trama.

El primer capítulo NO es el final de la historia.

Próximamente les daré las gracias de mejor manera. Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
